whoselineisitanywayfandomcom-20200213-history
UK Episode 9-13
Hello and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? the improvisation program where we've got the A-team out tonight, the best improvisers you could put together. No, sorry, I've misread that. We've got a team tonight, the best we could put together, featuring: * From the west coast of America, the sparkling wit and stunning looks of specs on legs, Greg Proops * Then from the south side of London, the secret love child of Sean Connery and Barbara Windsor, Stephen Frost * Then from the wilder parts of the Canadian Outback, the man the Mounties didn't want to get, Colin Mochrie * Finally, from somewhere near the ceiling, the monumentally talented Ryan Stiles Ladies and gentlemen, the contestants. Games * Film and Theatre Styles ** Performers: Ryan and Colin ** Scene: Two men in a weather research station in the Antarctic and one of them notices the other has started acting oddly ** Styles: Star Wars, Roman epic, The Muppets, Reservoir Dogs, World War II weepy, Dirty Harry * Let's Make a Date ** Bachelorette: Greg *** Stephen - Scottish clan leader *** Colin - Has a death-wish *** Ryan - Desperately trying to get aroused * Hey, You Down There! ** Narrator: Greg ** Actors: Ryan and Colin ** Scene: Learning to scuba dive * Hats ** World's worst dating agency video * Number of Words ** Scene: There are rumblings of mutiny on the Bounty, Fletcher Christian is Ryan and the ship's cook is Colin and they're on deck, and the other two are going to come on eventually as Captain Bligh, who is Stephen, and a Polynesian maiden, who is Greg *** Colin - 4 words *** Stephen - 3 words *** Ryan - 2 words *** Greg - 1 word * Newsflash ** Anchormen: Greg and Colin ** Field reporter: Ryan ** On the green screen: Rhinos mating * Addicts Anonymous ** Host: Greg ** Addicted to: Wrestling * Hoedown ** Musician: Richard ** About: Golf Winner * Greg Proops Credits * Winner reads the credits in the style of having a nightmare and the ghosts of his past are appearing behind him as he reads Trivia * "Film and Theatre Styles" references the film, Star Wars. Gallery wl newsflash uk 0913.jpg|"Newsflash" wl hoedown uk 0913.jpg|"Hoedown" Hats Gallery wl hats uk 0913 01.jpg|Why not try me? We could ride bareback. Oo-hoo. wl hats uk 0913 02.jpg|Er, birdwatching is my favorite hobby. wl hats uk 0913 03.jpg|It's been fifteen years, I'm horny. wl hats uk 0913 04.jpg|Vatican City is an exciting place, but it can be a lonely place as well. wl hats uk 0913 05.jpg|Give me your poor, your rejected. Anyone. I really want anyone. wl hats uk 0913 06.jpg|I've just come out of a very heavy relationship with Lady Penelope. wl hats uk 0913 07.jpg|I need someone to help me unwind my hose. wl hats uk 0913 08.jpg|I want you to squeal like a pig, city boy. wl hats uk 0913 09.jpg|It won't take me five rounds to go down. wl hats uk 0913 10.jpg|I'm lookin' for a girl with a sense of humor. wl hats uk 0913 11.jpg|''(silence)'' wl hats uk 0913 12.jpg|Permission to have sexual intercourse, Miss Mary. Category:UK episodes